THE ULTIMATE ONE
by The Ultimate One
Summary: a story about how a man must surive different worlds


**THE ULTIMATE ONE**

1. The Beginning

By Timothy Barron

Narrator:  Hi I am the narrator I will go along with the story.

Tim:  and I am here to pick up what he misses.

Narrator:  thanks Tim but I don't need help I can do this alone.

Tim:  All right, so when will we start?

Narrator:  it will start now, it all started with a young man an—

Tim:  no don't start that far back start when Link and me are kids.

Narrator:  …fine. At the age of ten Tim had been acting strange and quite cra—

Tim:  (glares at narrator) I think I will tell the story from now on you can't do anything right.

Narrator:  …

Tim:  Now where was I, oh yes Tim had a strange mark on his right hand it was in the shape of a triangle with an upside down triangle inside the inside one was blue while the rest was yellow it was called the Quadforce a mystic symbol handed down from only the best at battle it had four abilities courage, power, wisdom, and time these four powers make the ultimate warrior. 

Narrator:  one day Tim was outside playing tag with Link when he unlocked the ultimate ability of the Quadforce TIME while playing he was in a tight spot when…

Link:  There is no escape it looks like I will win again as always.

Tim:  Nowhere to run what will I do all I need is more—

Narrator:  the symbol on Tim's arm started to glow the same colors as the power he needed most at the time.

Tim:  TIME!!!

Narrator:  the whole area around Tim turned a dull gray and everything was stopped in time Tim takes this chance to run and hide at the only place where he can hide the roof all time then returns to normal.

Link:  Where did he go? I must find him now!!!

Narrator:  Wow what a power if I had that I know what I would do (thinks).

Tim:  eh, maybe we should move on well now we are at the age when I messed up his time move it caused Link and myself to lose six years of age and cause of that a war started over the Quadforce and the power of youth.

Narrator:  Wish I had that power so as it went a fire had started at the home of Gandor (Tim's father) and Gin (Tim's mother). Gin was able to save Link though there was no time to save Tim.  Sad isn't it?

Tim:  I guess though I do survive and I won't tell you how well later I was now fifteen I had gotten a boat from a fisherman and started out on a quest to find my brother and find a wife, my hormones were killing me I practically went insane.

Narrator:  oh that's a killer; well he found an island with a dead tree and a weird symbol on the ground.

Fisher's wife:  Why hello there…

Tim:  (knocked out)

Fisher's wife:  he seems to be knocked out poor fellow I wonder if he will be okay.

Tim:  (awakens) where am I? What happened?

Fisher's wife:  you are in Hyrule and you seemed to be knocked out.

Tim:  alright I will search this land for my brother. (Turns toward fisher's wife) Where can I get information?

Fisher's wife:  Lon Lon Ranch there you will find Malon she knows a lot about this area.

Tim:  alright I am off on an adventure to find my brother.

Tim:  Well I started off toward Lon Lon Ranch in order to get info on my brothers whereabouts if I could only find him than everything would be alright. I had arrived at Lon Lon Ranch it had a house in the left and a barn on the right also there was a large horse holding area in the middle I walked up to the house to ask the question.

Tim: (knocks on door) is anyone here?

Malon:  yes who is it?

Tim:  it is I Tim I would like to ask a question.

Malon:  go ahead ask.

Tim:  would you know where to find my brother Link?

Malon:  (looks surprised) you mean King Link he is at the castle in Hyrule castle.

Tim:  thanks…. where is that?

Malon:  north of here.

Tim:  As I walk away I look back in thought she was pretty, and single maybe I could marry her.

Narrator:  good thought there Tim. Well now Tim is in front of Hyrule castle quite interesting.

Tim:  I am here to see Link.

Guard:  we say his name as King Link yes you may go.

Tim:  sweet.

King Link:  who be of you?

Tim:  I am Tim son of Gandor and Gin brother of Link.

Zelda:  could this musty looking man be your brother?

Link:  I think he is. Hello Tim nice to see you again.

Tim:  (looking around) nice place you got here. Now I see what you been doing while I was at sea.

Link:  yes I have been busy with two kids and a wife and an entire town and if I know you, you would like a couple of wives.

Zelda:  a couple of wives?

Link:  Tim always had a love of multiple women, well it is illegal two have two or more wives unless you have the book of rules.

Tim:  where can I find this book?

Link:  in a cave to the east but it is treacherous many have tried but no one has made it.

Tim:  I will get this book if I only had a weapon.

Link:  you soldier hand Tim your sword he will need it and Tim let's get you into better clothing those cloths are old and very dirty.

Soldier:  (hands Tim his sword) here this may help you.

Tim:  (takes sword) thanks.

Tim:  Well I got new cloths a nice black tunic and undergarments I sorta looked like Link later I was at the cave which was once called dodongo's cavern after solving many puzzles I found the book of rules.

Tim:  This must be the book of rules.

Book:  I am the book of rules write your name upon me and all the rules you will defy.

Tim:  woah the book talks.

Book:  of course I can also defy the rules write your name upon me NOW!!!

Tim:  alright I will sheesh. (Writes name).

Book:  thanks now you own me you can now defy rules.

Tim:  Wow the book will help me a lot in my search for wives maybe I shall have seven who knows.

Author Tim:  why I know it is my story and now Narrator take us away.

Narrator:  that's all for the first part of the story seeya next time.


End file.
